


Skulls and Mistletoe

by preetkiran1016



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, First Kiss, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preetkiran1016/pseuds/preetkiran1016
Summary: “Oh, I think it’s mistletoe,” he said, his voice the very definition of innocent. He looked at Gladion, and his eyes got that mischievous look again, the one that made Gladion’s heart try to crawl out of his chest. “I think I’m swooning.”Or, Gladion is a gay disaster, Guzma is a little shit, and Sun is having a great ol' time.





	Skulls and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my bae, cowritten by myself and my bestie at www.tumblr.com/blog/qaliqo

       Christmas in Alola was ridiculous. That was one fact Gladion firmly stood by. None of the islands even got any snow, save for Mount Lanakila; and even then, unless you were at the peak there was barely enough to slip on. A snowball fight was out of the question, as the grunts of Team Skull were constantly whining about.

       Which wasn’t to say they were miserable. No, everyone and their mother was neck-deep in holiday spirit, and Team Skull was no exception. He’d even heard that they were kicking around the idea of switching the hair dye color scheme to red and green instead of pink and blue until New Year’s. The thought made him queasy as he kicked through the piles of trash at the gates of Po Town.

       He realized that for once it wasn’t pouring, luckily for him. Sloshing through the thin layer of dirty snow on the ground would be even more miserable in the rain. He grimaced as he passed a clearly failed attempt at a snowman, small and sagging in front of the derelict Pokémon center— and then he saw the mansion.

       It was so bad he actually stopped in his tracks, struck dumb by the sheer absurdity of it. They had encrusted the entire roof with string after string of blinking, mismatched lights, several of which had already burned out. The walls were haphazardly spray-painted in various terrible shades of green and red, and they’d just scattered dozens of shaggy wreaths on the doors and windows. He wasn’t sure, but he suspected he could already hear the faint refrain of a Christmas carol when the wind died down.

       He stood stupidly, blinking like a Deerling in the headlights, and then something bulbous and red caught his attention, and he found himself staring down the ugliest plastic Santa he’d ever seen. The sleigh was strewn across the mansion’s yard, half the Stantler having fallen over or leaning on the broken stumps of their legs. Santa himself looked like he’d been left out in the sun at some point last summer, his outstretched, waving arm half-melted and slumping pathetically. The sight was enough to make him shudder.

 _Nope,_ he thought decisively. _Nope nope nope._ He turned, hoping against hope that Guzma hadn’t seen him yet, that he could claim he’d never gotten the text or that he’d gotten held up somewhere on his way back. Maybe he could just put off even setting foot in Po Town again until after New Year’s. Maybe he could tip off the cops and get this place cleaned out like last summer when that idiot kid showed up and wiped the floor with the entire gang, and maybe that idiot kid would be sympathetic enough of Gladion’s suffering that he’d kill that Santa with fire.

        His shoulder hit first, colliding with what felt unfortunately like a nose, and then as he flinched he curled awkwardly around the person who had materialized behind him, sending them both stumbling. In their struggle to stay upright, the kid ended up half on top of him, and he shoved them irritably off. He officially hated Christmas. 

       “Watch where you’re going,” he snapped, rubbing his shoulder. The kid’s face had weirdly charlie-horsed the soft spot between his chest and his shoulder, and Gladion bruised embarrassingly easily. He swore. That was his throwing arm; he’d have to underhand throw his Pokéballs for a few days.

       “Sorry!” came the muffled, laughing voice that made Gladion’s heart jump. His head swung up to stare at Sun, who was clutching his nose, good-naturedly blinking away reflexive tears. “Sorry. I was trying to surprise you. I didn’t think you’d turn around.” 

       Gladion hurriedly hid his face under the guise of climbing to his feet. “I hate surprises,” he said flatly. “What is it, kid? Is little Timmy stuck down the well again?”

       Sun let go of his nose, still smiling. “Huh?”

       Gladion tossed his bangs loftily. They fell directly back into his face. “If you’re not playing at  Lassie Come Home again, what are you doing here?”

       Sun grinned, and all of the bravado Gladion was trying to scrape together dissolved. He looked away and cleared his throat awkwardly, but if Sun noticed his reddening face, he gracefully didn’t comment.

       “Actually, Plumeria wanted me to come to a Christmas party,” he said excitedly as he clambered to his feet. Gladion’s hand twitched with how badly he wanted to reach out and help him up, but he managed to control himself. “She’s been wanting me to swing by ever since I told her my Wimpod evolved. Guzma’s gonna be so excited." 

        Gladion pulled a face. “What, are you sleepover buddies with the bosses of Team Skull now? What happened to your squeaky-clean reputation?”

       Sun’s smile turned mischievous, and Gladion’s knees went weak. “You’re not the only one with a bad side,” he said. Gladion swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. The sound of the door swinging open saved him from replying.

       “Hey, kid! Get off my lawn!” Gladion had never thought he’d see the day when he was relieved to hear Guzma’s voice, but today was apparently full of nasty surprises. Guzma slouched past Gladion to catch Sun in a loose headlock, noogie-ing the hat right off the kid’s head. “Plums tells me you have a surprise for me! Have you come for a rematch? You know I’ll wipe the floor with you.”

       “Actually, something like that,” Sun said. He had that glint in his eye, that idiotic can-do attitude look that he got before a battle, and Gladion’s actual heart was hurting. “But that can wait. Let’s get inside, it’s freezing!” 

       “What, you think I got central heating?” Guzma scoffed, but he threw his arm back around Sun’s shoulders and pulled him along. “You gotta dance off the cold, same as everyone else. You gotta spit that hot fire. That’ll warm you up.”

       Sun started to stoop to pick up his hat, but before Gladion could even think, he’d beaten him to it. He reached down smoothly, careful not to bump their heads together, and flipped the cap into Sun’s hands. Sun scrambled to catch it, blinking rapidly in surprise. He gave Gladion a hopeful little smile, and Gladion managed to roll his eyes and look away without looking like he was about to swoon.

       As the two passed through the door, Guzma paused to throw a significant look at Gladion over his shoulder. Gladion frowned.

 _What?_ he mouthed. Guzma popped his eyes meaningfully, jerking his chin inside. He mouthed something, but Gladion didn’t catch it. He shook his head, shrugging. Guzma rolled his eyes and headed inside, leaving the door open for Gladion.

       Gladion hesitated, still half-considering turning around and pretending this never happened. He wasn’t sure he could handle a whole night in the same building as Sun, but he knew he’d regret it if he left. And besides, if he went inside he wouldn’t have to look at that disgusting Santa again until later, when it was too dark to see it anyway.

       Gladion ran his hands up through his bangs, then back down his face. He took a deep breath.

         _Just play it cool,_ he thought. _It’s not like you give a shit. Just chill._

        Just thinking about Sun’s little smirk as he said the words _bad side_ gave him chills.

        He followed Guzma through the front door.

—

       He found Plumeria ordering some grunts around, handing out even more hideous decorations. He didn’t think he had the emotional capacity to ask her if she wanted his help, so he just slouched around within her eyeshot until she spotted him.

       “Well, if it ain’t Tough Toucannon,” she sneered, but she was smiling. “How’re you holding up? I know your little crush is in the building.”

       Gladion’s heart dropped. He looked around wildly, but the grunts in the room didn’t seem to be paying attention. 

       “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said coldly.

       Plumeria rolled her eyes. “I know what goes on with my grunts, kid. And it ain’t a secret. You act tough, but when it comes to your little rival—”

       “Do you want help with your stupid decorations or not?” Gladion interrupted. He should have taken his chances with the stupid Santa.

       Plumeria tossed her hair, pursing her lips thoughtfully. “Actually, yeah. I could use your Sneasel to get the star up on the tree. We tried to use my Golbat, but…”

       “No hands,” Gladion guessed.

       “No hands,” Plumeria agreed. Gladion pulled out Sneasel’s Pokéball and got to work.

       Once Plumeria was keeping her nose in her own business, she was pleasant enough. She kept the other grunts away from him while he and Sneasel put up more of the hard-to-reach decorations, and if she didn’t, she made sure the ones that did talk to him stayed civil. She really did have every single one of her subordinates in the palm of her hand; they always obeyed without question, and it was out of love more than fear. Gladion wished she would quit kidding herself and take control of Team Skull from Guzma. She was a lot more tolerable.

       The door swung open and an entire gaggle of grunts came pouring in, whooping and shouting. Guzma and Sun came stumbling in with them.

       “Plums, you should’a seen it!” one of the grunts shouted.

       “You battled without me?” Plumeria demanded.

       “Well—” Sun started, but Guzma interrupted.

       “ _Dance_ battled!” he roared, and they both erupted into laughter. Gladion allowed himself to fade into the background as the grunt carrying Guzma’s monstrosity of a boom box flicked the music on, and just like that the party was on. As much of an idiot as Guzma was, he really could dance, Gladion had to admit. Several of the grunts were rapping along with the lyrics, egging Guzma on. Sun joined him after a few verses, though his moves were less throwing his arms around and more footwork. Even Plumeria was smiling, tousling grunts’ hair as she passed them. Gladion felt oddly warm, even just watching them from atop the staircase. It had been a long time, he realized, since he’d felt so at home.

       A warm hand on his shoulder made him jump. He didn’t know when he’d zoned out, but he was mortified to find Sun smiling at him, two mugs of cocoa in his hands.

       “Not as good as a Pokémon Center café cocoa,” he said, offering one to Gladion as he sat down, “but Guzma’s isn’t bad. Careful, it’s hot.”

        Gladion took it gratefully and tried not to show how desperately he was trying to avoid touching Sun’s hand. “Thanks.”

       “Are you okay?” Sun asked. He wasn’t looking at Gladion, choosing instead to smile fondly as he scanned the party. Guzma and Plumeria were leading the grunts in a weird karaoke thing, like two famous rappers at a concert; they rapped half a verse, then the grunts would rap the rest. Gladion was surprised to find he actually knew the words to this one.

       “What are you talking about? Of course I am” Gladion couldn’t keep the warmth out of his voice. He tried to look more sullen, but Sun’s smile was contagious. It was all Gladion could do to keep from grinning back at him.

       “Right when everyone else starts having fun, you go hiding up out of sight.” Sun nudged him with his shoulder. “Don’t you wanna go down and dance with everyone else?”

       Gladion snorted. “I don’t need that migraine.”

       “It’s pretty loud,” Sun agreed, laughing sheepishly. “But you can dance up here, right?”

       “Sure. Let me just chill in the rafters, dancing by myself,” Gladion said, rolling his eyes. Sun lit up, putting his cocoa down on the stair beside him.

       “I’ll dance with you!”

       Gladion’s heart dropped. “I didn’t mean— that wasn’t an invitation,” he spluttered.

       “I think it was! You’re just super shy.” Sun picked Gladion’s mug right back out of his hands and put it down next to his own. He pulled Gladion to his feet. “C’mon, I know you can dance.”

       “I don’t—,” Gladion started. He stumbled right into the mugs, sending them clattering down the stairs.

       “Party foul,” a grunt girl near them drawled. Sun’s hands flew up to cover his mouth.

       “Sorry!” he said. “That was totally my fault.”

       “W-Whatever,” Gladion said hurriedly, shaking his head. “It’s no big deal.”

       “It’s totally cool,” the girl agreed. She waved Gladion over. “Help me clean it up.”

       Gladion nodded. “Really, don’t worry about it. It’s just cocoa,” he said, trying to sound as nonchalant as the girl. Sun didn’t look convinced. Gladion turned to follow the girl to the kitchen for towels. When he came back, Sun was gone.

—

       “Heard there was a party foul,” Guzma said, settling in next to Gladion as he leaned against the wall. “Cleaned it up?”

       “Yeah. Don’t worry, we didn’t fuck up your rug,” Gladion muttered.

       “It’s cool. See where Sun went? He still owes me a battle.”

       “How should I know? What do I look like, his girlfriend? Text him. Apparently y’all have his number,” Gladion snapped. Guzma surprised him by laughing.

       “Jealous?” he asked. Gladion reddened.

       “You and Plumeria. Is this what you two do all day? Sit around watching your grunts and guessing which ones are gonna hook up?”

       “You got a better idea?” Guzma leaned in. He smelled like old clove cigarettes and shitty soda. “Listen. Just make a move. I got money with Plums that says he’s into you.”

       “You’re _betting?_ ” Gladion grimaced. “Y’all got problems.”

       “You’re not listening!” Guzma insisted. “Listen to ya boss, kid. Listen. He’s into you. You just gotta make a move.”

       “What makes you think I’m gay?” Gladion wanted to shove him away, but didn’t quite dare. Guzma got loud and embarrassing when he was angry. Gladion didn’t need Sun coming over and investigating the commotion. Gladion looked over at Guzma, who was waggling his eyebrows, and grimaced. “You know what, don’t answer that.”

       “I can set you up. We got mistletoe,” Guzma offered. “I can say Ariados went rogue and accidentally tied y’all up together. You can say you’re taking a breather, and I’ll send him up to check on you—”

       “Can you not?” Gladion shoved off the wall and stalked away, leaving Guzma to smirk after him.

       “Think about it!” he called. Gladion flipped him a double bird.

       Eventually, things began to quiet down. Most of the grunts were passed out on the furniture or stumbling back to their rooms. A glance out the windows told him it was already dark out. He technically wouldn’t have to look at the Santa when he went trudging back to his hotel room. Still, he found himself reluctant to leave.

       He found Sun on a balcony, looking out over Po Town. From far away, it could almost be a cute suburb. Too bad it was such a dump up close.

       “You getting tired?” he asked, and was more than a little smug to make Sun jump for a change.

       “A little,” Sun admitted sheepishly. “I should be heading back. My mom has plans for tomorrow with Kukui and Burnett. But this was… actually really great. I’m glad I came.”

       Gladion leaned against the railing, the frigid air bracing him against his own racing pulse. He raised an eyebrow. “You weren’t gonna?”

       “Honestly? No. Moon thinks I should stay away from you guys.” Sun laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “She thinks you’ll ‘corrupt’ me or something. But y’know, Team Skull isn’t all that bad. You guys really made me feel at home. This is definitely the best Christmas Eve I’ve ever had.”

       The way Sun was smiling at him— that soft, shy smile— almost made Gladion want to take Guzma up on his advice. He caught himself studying Sun’s mouth and quickly looked away.

       “Well, I’m glad you enjoyed your stay on the Island of Lost Toys.” He pushed off the railing, stretching. “I can walk you to the ferry if you want.”

       “You don’t have to,” Sun said. He looked taken aback. “You should head to bed. I can go alone.”

        Gladion rolled his eyes. “I’m trying to be nice to you,” he said irritably. “Don’t waste it.”

       If Gladion didn’t know better, he’d think Sun was blushing.

       They made their way back inside and down the stairs. Sun hugged Plumeria goodbye. She winked at Gladion over Sun’s shoulder. He pretended not to see.

       Guzma was at the top of the stairs when they reached the front door. “Careful out there, kid.”

       “Thanks,” Sun said, waving goodbye. Guzma smirked at Gladion.

       “Do me a favor— keep my tough kid warm,” he said. Gladion gave him a murderous look, but Guzma was unfazed. “He talks a big game, but he gets cold easy.”

       Sun’s head swivelled to gape at Gladion. “Oh my god, you could’ve told me you were cold!” he said. “Seriously, you don’t have to walk me—”

       “I’m not cold,” Gladion snapped. “He’s just an idiot. Let’s go.”

       He yanked the door open and all but shoved Sun out, slamming the door in Guzma’s smug face.

       They passed through Po Town in near silence— Gladion fuming, Sun fidgeting with his jacket zipper. He was gonna kill Guzma when he got back. If he ever went back.

       “I keep hoping it’ll snow more,” Sun said quietly, “but I know it probably won’t. It’s too balmy here.”

       “Yeah,” Gladion grunted, and instantly regretted it. He had finally gotten the hang of talking to Sun, and then Guzma had gone and thrown him into a bad mood like this. He was ruining everything. He wanted to say something else, but his mind was absolutely empty of small talk.

 _You look nice,_ he thought. _No— he’s not a girl. Guys don’t tell each other they look nice._

       Maybe he could comment on how pretty the night sky was? He glanced up— overcast. God, was he really sinking to trying to discuss the weather? He realized he could already see the ferry building and nearly swore. He clenched his fists in his pockets, churning his brain for something— anything— to say, when a sudden rush of warmth startled him. He blinked, looking over at Sun.

       “Sorry— I know you probably are just gonna say you don’t want it, but I’m too warm anyway,” he said, smiling. Gladion reached up to find that Sun had draped his jacket over his shoulders. The material was soft, new, nicer than anything Gladion had worn in a long time. He wanted to bury his face in it.

       Instead, he made the mistake of looking up.

       Hanging from the streetlight— and every streetlight, actually— was a very conspicuous sprig of mistletoe. He blinked, caught between horror and wishful thinking, and Sun followed his gaze.

       “Oh, I think it’s mistletoe,” he said, his voice the very definition of innocent. He looked at Gladion, and his eyes got that mischievous look again, the one that made Gladion’s heart try to crawl out of his chest. “I think I’m swooning.”

       Gladion couldn’t tear his eyes away from Sun’s mouth. His heart was thumping in his throat. If he didn’t do it now, he never would. Sun was still looking at him, his smile starting to fade.

       “Gladion? You okay?”

       Gladion stepped forward. Sun blinked up at him, bewildered. He felt out of his mind, almost feverish. Maybe it was the jacket. Maybe it was the fact that he could smell Sun’s cologne. He leaned in.

       Sun flinched, and Gladion stopped short. He met Sun’s eyes, so close that he had to glance from one to the other. Sun blinked rapidly, but didn’t move away. Before he could think better of it, Gladion lurched forward and pressed his lips right to Sun’s, hardly daring to breathe. He pulled back after just an instant, red-faced and appalled at himself. Sun’s eyebrows shot up, like he hadn’t thought Gladion would actually go through with it. There was a long, agonizing beat of silence before Gladion staggered back.

        “Sorry, I’m sorry—” he started, but Sun grabbed him by the jacket around his shoulders and yanked him back in. Sun’s mouth crashed back into his, firm and insistent. He didn’t just press their closed mouths together like Gladion had; his lips moved, and he tilted his head for better access. Gladion made a small, helpless noise, doing his best to keep up, but it was over far too soon. Sun pulled away to frown at him.

       “Saturday,” he said firmly.

       “Saturday?” Gladion echoed, his voice a hoarse whisper.

       “You’re picking me up at five, and we’re going on a date.” Sun had that look, that fiery pre-battle glint in his eye. Gladion felt like the breath had been knocked out of him. He nodded stupidly.

       “Five,” he repeated.

       Sun reached into Gladion’s pocket and pulled out his phone. After a moment, Sun’s own phone rang.

       “You have my number now,” he said. “Don’t forget. Saturday. Five.”

       “Saturday. Five,” Gladion croaked.

       “See you soon,” Sun said, smiling. “And don’t get any funny ideas. I don’t kiss on the first date.”

       Gladion just stared at him as he disappeared into the building.

       He had a date.

—

       “We have contact,” the grunt’s tinny voice reported over the walkie-talkie. “I repeat, we have contact. Project mistletoe is a success.”

       Guzma pumped his fist into the air. “I _told_ you, Plums. Hand me that stack.”

        Plumeria rolled her eyes. “What- _ever,_ you damn brat.” She slapped a rubber-banded wad of yen into his hand.

       “Merry Christmas to all!” Guzma flopped back into his throne to count the bills. He _never_ won bets against Plumeria. The amount of smug he was feeling was probably lethal. “And to all a good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Afterwards sun freaks out on the ferry the end.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this sillyness!!!! Thank you to my co-writer/beta qaliqo. I couldn't do it without you. 
> 
> Happy holidays!!!!!


End file.
